Fortune Cookies
by thesamebutdifferent
Summary: This is my first RENT fanfic. The bohos go to a chinese resturant, and get their fortunes. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first RENT fanfic. It's just a random little group story. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Rent is not/was not/ will not be mine.**

OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO

"I'm bored!" Maureen whined, flopping down the sofa in the middle of the Boho-filled loft. It was already past 1 o'clock, and a certain diva had done nothing but lounge and complain all morning. Well, all of the gang had done nothing but lounge and complain all morning.

"Yeah, and I'm hungry," moaned Collins, "We need to go out soon. Or else I'm going to die from boredom, starvation, and lack of fresh air." He joined the drama queen on the couch, acting equally as floppy as she did, "Ang, please can we go somewhere?" He begged in his lover, knowing that she was the only one who would be able to pay for a meal. Angel smiled, evidently unable to resist the look Collins was giving her.

"Well, does anyone object to being fed?" Angel enquired jokily. "Where should we go?"

"Ooooh! I want Chinese!" Mimi yelled, struck by a sudden rush of hyper-ness. "There's a new place near the Catscratch that I want to check out...Ichiriki Nights, I think it's called."** (A\N. The name is made up, Ichiriki doesn't mean anything, I don't think.)**

"Sure, I could just eat a Chinese." Roger nodded his agreement.

"I haven't had one in ages." Joanne added.

"WOO! Chinese it is!" Maureen yelled, jumping up and rushing to the door, pulling Collins with her.

"Okay!" Mimi laughed, grabbing Roger's hand, "Let's go."

Mark smiled slightly, picking up his camera; he sure had some strange friends.

OxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO

The Bohos walked through the streets, partly following Mimi. Mark walked further behind, caught up in filming, and Maureen kept on dancing over to him to make sure she was being filmed. It wasn't a long walk to the Ichiriki. Soon the Bohos arrived.

Ichiriki Nights was a beautiful restaurant; it wasn't the kind of Chinese with a buffet. Waitresses dressed as Geisha walked gracefully among the tables. Instead of sitting in chairs, people had to kneel on the floor. Everywhere was decorated traditionally. Collins let out a long, low whistle.

"You sure you're gonna be able to pay for this?" He asked Angel. This was the kind of place that they could never afford.

"I didn't realise this place was so fancy," Mimi said, looking around in awe, "If I'd known i wouldn't have suggested it."

"Don't worry Chicas, it'll be fine." Angel reassured Mimi and Collins.

"We should have dressed up." Maureen sighed, looking at the lavishly dressed Geisha.

Roger laughed, "Yeah, because us guys would love to look like one of them."

"Well I wouldn't mind!" Angel piped up, glaring in Roger's direction. Roger looked back with a 'sorry' face.

"Excuse me," one of the Geisha had come over to where they were waiting in the entrance, "We have a table ready now, if you would follow me?"

"Sure," Mark started, following the Geisha to a long table.

"Come on guys." Joanne said, as she was the only one who had noticed the moving Geisha and Mark. The Bohos rushed to catch up with the fast moving Geisha. When they were all kneeling rather uncomfortably on the floor, the beautiful woman handed out menus and wandered off. The group sat shuffling and looking at the menus for a moment before Maureen spoke up.

"You know Mark, if you're still looking for someone, that Geisha was pretty hot." This comment earned a deep red blush from Mark and laughter from all the other Bohos except Joanne, who elbowed Maureen rather hard, and told her off for looking at other women. This only earned more laughter from the Bohemians, even Mark this time.

"Soooo," Collins' voice cut through the laughter, "what's everyone having?" Everyone in the group studied the menu for a bit. Then, after much discussion, arguing, and occasional shouting, the group decided to just get a few different dishes and then share them out when they got to the table.

Not long after, they had ordered the food, the drinks, and were delighted to find that they each got a Fortune Cookie before the meal. Joanne passed them out, and then they took it in turns to read out their 'Fortune'. Roger opened his first.

"It's time for you make some changes," He read, "maybe get a haircut." This caused an uproar of laughter from the Bohos. As they all said how accurate it was, Mark took his turn at a fortune.

"You haven't been very lucky with your love-life," he paused, whilst Maureen and Mimi giggled, "but watch out, that special someone is coming your way." As he read the last bit, Roger's mouth opened as he pointed at the Geisha that was bringing over the plates of food.

"Wow," Mimi observed, "those Fortune Cookies have really fast service." The others sniggered as Mark flashed two fingers in Mimi's direction.

The Geisha placed all of the full plates delicately on the table, and went back off to fulfil Maureen, and Mimi's request of their second beer, and Collins' third. The gang decided to save the other fortunes until after they had eaten.

OxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO

As the same pretty Geisha cleared the plates away, Mimi unwrapped her fortune.

"You have found the man you love, he will bring you eternal happiness and love." Mimi read aloud, smiling as she leaned in to give Roger a long kiss.

"That is soooo cute!" Angel voiced everyone else's thoughts, "Okay, let's see what my Fortune is!" She unwrapped her cookie, as Collins ordered his fifth beer.

"Be careful with your money, you will need to borrow money from a friend next time you go out." Angel read, "Awww...mine is so...un-cute!" Angel moaned unhappily.

"Well, if mine's cute, chances are it'll be cute with you," Collins reasoned, picking up his cookie.

"You need to consult a doctor, you have a serious problem with alcohol." Collins read, "Well, we all knew that!" He exclaimed, taking a sip of beer number five. Maureen stood up quickly, taking one of the wrapped fortunes with her.

"Ohh...mines a good one," she exclaimed, and then said, "Your girlfriend is one hell of a sexy beast, she thinks you are the most gorgeous, funny..." She was cut off short by Roger, who snatched the piece of paper from her hand, and read what it really said,

"You are a shy person that needs to be more outgoing. Try speaking up once in a while." Maureen pouted at the words Roger read, and the paper was passed around to check that they were the real words. They were. Bohos around the table started to laugh, except for Maureen, who picked up the last Fortune Cookie and flung it at Joanne.

"Come on Mo, you don't need to get upset, these things are completely bogus anyways."Joanne said, whilst unwrapping her own, "These things aren't true at all. Listen. You have a very successful, high-paying job that you work hard at and enjoy. Keep it up!" The Bohos looked at each other in silence for a moment, then Collins spoke up,

"That was odd." Everyone had to agree. Even Maureen.

"Maybe it's time to leave." Angel suggested, and went to ask the Geisha for the bill.

"Well Maureen," Roger started, "the fortunes weren't really right. Well, Mimi's Collins and Joanne's were spot on." Just then, Angel came running up to Joanne.

"Joanne, I really need to borrow 20 dollars, I don't have enough money for the meal." Angel said.

"So was Angel's!" Roger continued, and Maureen couldn't help but smile.

OxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO

**Sorry it was kinda rubbish, I didn't know how to finish the end. Oh well...I hope you liked it. Please read and review!**


	2. Authors Note

**Hi, it's me.**

**I've only just realised (after consulting my friend) that they don't have Geisha in China, so they wouldn't have them in a Chinese restaurant. So now you will just have to pretend it is an Oriental restaurant. **

**Thanks, **

**Gabi.**


End file.
